liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Round IV Qualifier
The Round IV Qualifier is held when too many players from Round III and Revival Round II progress onto Round IV in the manga. Group 1's was hosted by Alsab in an unkown location. Group 2's game was located in a warehouse next to the docks and hosted by Forli and Kurifuji. The drama version was held in an abandoned bowling alley, was hosted by Forli alone, and was known as the Semi-Finals. The purpose of this qualifier is to reduce the number of players for the fourth round. However, after the game is over, all participants of the qualifier are taken to Round IV, regardless of whether they won or loss. This is the only game that does not involve any money, however players are allowed to use their own money at their disposal. Game Outline The game that is played is the Pandemic Game. All players are given a watch which they can use to "contact" (name given for connecting these watches) with each other, which will generate vaccines. A player who earns four or more vaccines by the time the game ends progresses to Round IV. However, if there are less than six players who hold four or more vaccines, then the top six players with the most vaccines will enter the next round. In the Drama, the game is called Angels and Demons (天使と悪魔, tenshi to akuma), with the infected and healthy players replaced with demons and angels respectively, and the vaccines replaced with crosses. Rules *The game consists of three 30 minute rounds with a 10 minute resting period in between. During these periods the number of players "infected" will be announced. *2 of the players will be chosen as "Infected" at the beginning of the game. *A player can confirm their status by using one of the four "examination rooms". However only one person can enter an "examination room" at a time. *When 2 "normal" players "contact" they will each receive one vaccine. However connecting with the same person twice will not produce another vaccine. *When 2 "infected" players "contact" nothing happens. *When a "normal" contacts with an "infected", the normal person will become "infected". *When an "infected" contacts a "vaccine holder" they will become "normal", while the other player loses a vaccine. *An "infected" who owns vaccines can click "activate" on their watch to become "normal". As a result the player will lose a vaccine. Players Manga All the people who progressed into this round are split up into two groups and sent to different locations, keeping the groups relatively small. The twelve players are all given codenames which they can use to identify each other with. Group 1 *Fukunaga Yuji (The Trap) *Harimoto Takashi (Robes) *Tajima Kakeru (Eyebrows) *Ikezoe Kenji (Bleached Ponytail) *Murata Makoto (Afro) *Tsumura Akira (Shades) *Wada Tatsuji (Freelancer) *Mikamoto Mika (Office Lady) *Kimura Kei (Shortbob) *Sakai Makoto (White Suit) *Abe Yukiko (Black Ponytail) *Shimoharada Osamu (Mushroom) Group 2 *Kanzaki Nao (Only Girl) *Akiyama Shinichi (Ex-Con) *Akagi Kouta (Headband) *Yokoya Norihiko (Sneak) *Ohtsuka Eiichi (Bangs) *Ikezawa Teppei (Fatty) *Yasukawa Yasuhiko (Baldy) *Saeki Kiyoshi (Slick) *Kawai Tatsuya (Muscle) *Makizono Kazuya (Four Eyes) *Taninaka Kouichi (Giant) *Shima Takahiro (Young Jump) Drama All the people who progressed into the Semi-Finals are split up into two groups and sent to different locations, keeping the groups relatively small. There is an unseen group, but all of its players were eliminated with the exception of Yokoya Norihiko, who amazingly won with 11 crosses, an excess of 7. *Kanzaki Nao *Akiyama Shinichi *Fukunaga Yuji *Katsuragi Ryou *Yasukawa Norihiko *Ootsuka Marie *Makizono Wataru *Kawaita Tsuya *Ikezawa Teppei *Saeki Hiroka *Momoko Taninaka *Tsuchida Yasufumi Results Manga Group 1 Winners: *Harimoto Takashi *Mikamoto Mika *Kimura Kei *Sakai Makoto *Abe Yukiyo *Shimoharada Osamu Losers: *Fukunaga Yuji *Ikezoe Kenji *Murata Makoto *Tsumura Akira *Tajima Kakeru *Wada Tatsuji Group 2 Winners: *Kanzaki Nao *Akiyama Shinichi *Akagi Kouta *Yokoya Norihiko *Ohtsuka Eiichi *Ikezawa Teppei *Yasukawa Yasuhiko *Saeki Kiyoshi *Kawaita Tsuya *Makizono Kazuya *Taninaka Kouichi *Shima Takahiro Losers: None All players, regardless of whether they lost or not, were immediately taken to the location of Round IV. Drama Winners: *Kanzaki Nao (+7) *Ikezawa Teppei (+7) *Saeki Hiroka (+7) *Tsuchida Yasufumi (+7) *Makizono Wataru (+6) *Akiyama Shinichi (+5) *Fukunaga Yuji (+5) *Katsuragi Ryou (+5) *Ootsuka Marie (+5) *Yasukawa Norihiko (+4) *Kawaita Tsuya (+4) *Momoko Taninaka (+4) *Yokoya Norihiko (+11) Losers: (11 Unseen) All winners were immediately taken to the second half of the Semi-Finals, while the losers were put into a 100 Million Yen debt. Category:Liar Game Tournament Round